


Movie Nights

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: A series of movie nights ft. members of the Pine Guard





	Movie Nights

It really starts like this. It’s a while after the first abomination, and Aubrey doesn’t really feel very connected to all that many people in the lodge. She’s new, and young, and alone, and everyone is so nice and Dani is so nice, but Aubrey feels lonely. It’s a different kind of lonely, too. You expect to feel a bit lonely when you’re traveling and traveling, but you don’t really expect it quite as much if you’re staying in a place and have friends. Aubrey feels lonely, though, so she searches through her suitcase and pulls out a box set of an old TV show that she used to watch with her mom. She settles in to watch, and then the door opens. 

“Aubrey?” Dani pokes her head in. “Are you alright?”

Aubrey stares, a bit awkward, a bit quiet, and she thinks for a moment she might say no but then, “Do you want to watch this with me?” crawls its way out of her throat instead. Her laptop still quietly plays the first minutes of episode one on the disc set. Aubrey finds herself completely focused in the moment, staring, wanting an answer and-

“Alright! Just let me get the popcorn!” 

And relief. And nervousness, because there’s only one chair which means Dani will have to sit on the bed as well and that means she’ll be next to Aubrey and Aubrey will have to and then Doctor Harris Bonkers, Ph.D. hops on into her lap. And then Dani comes back with the popcorn.  
“So what are we watching?”

“Well, it’s about-”


End file.
